


Time to Work

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Diana Prince's Daughter, Friendship, Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: # 287 “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”Darcy watches as the Avengers slowly lose a battle, she realizing that her long kept secret was about to come out. It’s a good thing her Mother had sent her, her armor as a precaution.





	Time to Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure the daughter of a demi-goddess and a mortal would not inherit the full powers of the powered!parent, but for the sake of this ficlet lets just say Darcy does ;)

Darcy and Jane watch as the aliens invade Avenger HQ from the panic room, both of the women biting at their nails as they watch their friends lose more and more ground. The rifts in space had come out of nowhere, conveniently popping up when Jane had to power down the base's systems to help update them, and everyone had been caught off guard.

"Darce," Jane mumbles, eyes glued to the live video feed and terrified for her friends. "I think-"

"I know, Janey. I know." Darcy flinches as she watches Natasha get thrown into a tree by an energy blast from alien weaponry. "If Bruce were here it'd be different, but he's not and even Thor's having trouble keeping up."

"It's a good thing your mom sent you that armor then, huh?"

Chuckling softly, Darcy then orders JARVIS to open the doors. After giving him the override code when prompted to, he complies, but when Darcy moves to exit the room a bloodied and beaten Thor stumbles through the entry.

"Apologies, Lady Darcy, but I must ask-"

"To suit up. Yeah, yeah. I know," she sighs.

"I know you wanted to tell them on your own time, but-"

"But you guys are getting your ass' kicked. It's time I get to work."

Patting Thor fondly on his shoulder, Darcy jogs out of the room panic room and towards her private room. She grabs the wooden chest from inside her closet, briefly brushing her hands along the glazed wood before opening it up. Inside rests her Amazonian armor that's identical to her mother's- the red bustier with gold trimming that acted as a breast plate, the blue pleated skirt cut high over the thighs so it didn't impede movement, the Amazonian gold headband that fits snug against her forehead, silver and gold bracelets that covered from wrist to elbow made from Amazonium, and high wedge boots covered by bronze greaves.

Her mother, Princess Diana of Themyscira, was a wonderful woman as well as an amazing Amazonian fighter. She had left her home long ago to help fight the wars that humans had no chance of winning against powered individuals, then later settling to stop petty crimes, and eventually had a one-night stand with a mortal man which led to the conception of Darcy. She had vowed that her daughter would lead a normal life, she only telling her stories about Themyscira and taking her to visit every now and then. But when Darcy started to show signs that she inherited more than just her mother's looks, Diana decided to train her should a time ever come that Darcy needed to fight.

Suiting up, Darcy fits the headband on last before picking up her sword to strap to her back and then picking up the silver and bronze shield her "aunts" had forged for her. Walking back out the way she'd come, she runs into Jane right before the panic room closes itself off once again. Jane briefly ogles her and then flashes her a quick thumb's up, and Darcy grins before her attention is drawn to the commotion outside the building.

Listening intently, she zeroes in on Clint and Natasha who seem to have found each other mid-battle but are quickly tiring out. Darcy runs, using her shield to deflect energy beams that are shot at her and then launches herself over Bucky and Steve who are back to back and taking on a group of aliens of their own. She lands in a crouch in front of Clint and Natasha, using her shield to take the brunt of the attack directed at the two Avengers in order to protect them.

When the aliens cease fire, Darcy lowers her guard as she reaches for her sword and goes on the attack. Moving faster than anyone can comprehend, Darcy slashes and stabs her way through a wave of alien attackers. If she doesn't hit them with her sword then she hits them with full force of the shield strapped to her other arm, kicking out and swiping aliens off their feet with a sweep of her leg.

"Darcy?!" She hits the last alien with her shield, she then straightening up and flipping her hair over her shoulder before staring at a gobsmacked Clint. His gaze then quickly falls to the sight of her thighs and frowns. "That's not really battle appropriate, is it?"

Natasha quickly slaps Clint upside the head, rolling her eyes, and Darcy huffs. " **The skirt is supposed to be this short**."

"It's so it doesn't impede her movement," Natasha then explains.

"Yep."

"But you know what it doesn't explain? How you've managed to hide these talents from us for so long."

"Surprise," Darcy then feigns innocence. "Mom's a demi-goddess. I inherited the good stuff. I tried to find the right time to tell you, but-"

"A little help would be nice!" Steve suddenly shouts.

Darcy whirls around to see a ring of aliens closing in on Steve and Bucky- Bucky having run out of ammunition and is shielding himself with his metal arm while Steve only has his shield to protect him. "Get down!" She shouts back.

Steve and Bucky glance at Darcy as she drops her shield and sword, she then opening her arms wide. With an angry shout and quickly bringing her arms back in, her bracelets strike together, forming an X over her chest. There's a distinct clang that resonates across the field, followed by a shining aura that blows back anything and everything in it's path. Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him down to duck behind his own vibranium shield, and then both men stand in awe to see their side of the field wiped out a moment later.

"Yeah, yeah," Darcy sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fight now, explanations later."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. Ummm.. I'm back?  
> I know I haven't posted in this series in _FOREVER_ , but yeah. I'm still here. I've just been writing a shit ton of Imagines over on tumblr.


End file.
